


Sail your ship through breathless waters

by Tunfisken



Series: Pirate AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confessions, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pirate AU, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rimming, not actually hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: "I hate and despise you."They were at a small inn. The town was a navy outpost, and had a few barracks for their soldiers and sailors - but not enough to room the entirety of the crew of the ship Grian was stationed on. Hence the inn, but that was more than alright. At least then he could make the pirate scream all he wanted to.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Grian/Doc
Series: Pirate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003188
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Sail your ship through breathless waters

**Author's Note:**

> The intro, general idea and concept of this was written by a dear friend of mine. I just followed up and did the porn lmao.
> 
> Mind the tags, stay safe, and have fun!

~ * ~

They were at a small inn. The town was a navy outpost, and had a few barracks for their soldiers and sailors - but not enough to room the entirety of the crew of the ship Grian was stationed on. 

That was why he and a few other crew members had to sleep at the inn, but that was more than alright. At least then he could make the pirate scream all he wanted to. 

Yet, it didn't come to that. 

Something was _off._

Grian sat on the bed between Doc's legs. His eyes were focused on the bedpost (they had both thrown their coats over it - Grian's clean and new red one over the Doc's dirty, ripped, old one - as the small room lacked a hanger) but his mind was focused on the feeling the other man left for him to drown in. 

_This wasn't right._

Doc had his arms loosely draped around Grian, after they had pulled him closer to his chest and a thumb slipped beneath Grian's shirt to caress the skin underneath. 

The touch was ever so light and soft and _careful_ \- and it made Grian felt sick. 

No, he _wanted_ to feel sick, but he didn't. 

There were hot lips pressing tender kisses from his shoulder slowly up his neck, where they would probably stop, or go up to his ear and kiss the spot just behind it where Grian was just that tad bit sensitive - and Doc _knew_ that. 

Grian wanted to feel like he was about to vomit, but he didn't. 

Thoughts raced around in his head and stumbled and fell into the abyss because he just couldn't make _sense_ of it at all. 

How? 

How did this happen? 

How did he let it come to this? 

The lips reached the spot behind his ear and ghosted over it. Without his approval, Grian's body moved and he let out a soft moan the moment his skin made contact with those rough lips that were just so perfect—

_This was wrong._

Grian threw off the other's arms, crawled over his leg and stood on the cold floor with bare feet, facing the pirate that sat on the bed with a confused look on his face. 

"I can't do this anymore," Grian stated. 

He wanted to sound firm, but he didn't. 

Doc raised an eyebrow but other than that didn't move. "Why?" 

"Because this—", he gestured widely at the whole room but mainly at the bed, "—should not be. You are a pirate, I'm in the navy - we should try to kill each other not do… This!" Again, he gestured frantically towards the bed. 

Doc's eyebrow only rose further. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"You never had a problem with 'this' before. What changed?" His voice was way too calm for Grian. 

"What changed? Everything changed! We've been here for what? An hour? At the beginning of this whole thing—"

"Hate fucking." 

Grian stopped for a moment to decide whether or not to comment on the name Doc had given it. He decided against it. 

"At the beginning of… _that,_ _"_ his hand flailed in Doc's direction and made the pirate chuckle. "In the first hour I had already denied you to come three times! And would have left you to whimper on the floor! By Xisuma, most of the time I didn't even allow you on the bed! Now we aren't even undressed! By the gods, we _cuddled_ _!"_

Doc's head rolled to the side as he studied Grian. His voice was still too calm for Grian's liking when he spoke up again: "So you don't actually have a problem with me being a pirate, but instead that we are not having sex?" 

_"No._ I have a problem with the way this has _turned out._ Before, I could at least tell myself that I was torturing you - at least doing my duty _in a way_ \- but now? How is sitting in a pirate's lap following the order of 'bring every pirate you see to your superior, dead or alive'?!"

The pirate captain scoffed and finally stood up. With two steps, he was close enough to Grian for him to smell the sea salt, rum and the faint stench of blood that was ingrained in his shirt - not that Grian's would smell much better. Maybe his shirt would have more of a scent of whiskey than rum. 

Doc forced Grian to look at him with a finger and a thumb on his chin. He had a grin on his face, Grian a murderous glare. 

"So you _are_ upset that we're not having sex right now! Well, we can change that."

Doc leaned forward until the tips of their noses touched. He wanted to pull the other closer but Grian gripped his wrist and pushed it off. 

"Stop it," he hissed. 

The pirate's grin widened and in his eyes twinkled something dangerous. "Make me." 

_Yes._

"No." Grian took a step back, crossed his arms and nodded to the door. "Leave. Now." 

"And if I don't?" 

"Then I promise you to make the rest of your _miserable_ little life a living hell. So you better leave or I will alarm the whole navy that you are here." 

"And how do you plan on doing that without compromising yourself?" 

"Midnight stroll, saw you, fought you, got away before you could do me any harm. 'If we're fast enough we can still catch him!' It's easy, really." 

Doc chuckled and looked to the door, then back to Grian. 

"Tell you what... How about—" 

"No. Leave." 

"Let me finish. How about you give me one kiss. Just one. And I'll leave you alone. This also means that I will avoid you out in the sea as much as possible."

Grian stared at Doc.

Would he finally be free of the pirate? Could he finally step on a ship and not fear that the whole crew would be dead within the next few months? 

"Just one kiss?"

"Just one. Except, of course, if you want more."

Grian scoffed and took a step forward to be right in front of Doc again. "You wish." 

"Oh believe me," Doc leaned down to be eye to eye with Grian, "I _do."_

Grian grabbed Doc by his hair and clashed their lips together like it usually had happened at all their previous private meetings.

Doc's fingers buried themselves in the fabric of Grian's shirt and scratched over the skin beneath. 

Grian wasted no time and pushed his tongue into the pirate's mouth which made the other chuckle. He could feel the deep rumble in the other's chest and pushed himself more into it, desperate to feel more of that vibration. Desperate to taste more of Doc. 

Desperate for _more._

He knew in the back of his mind that he was doomed as soon as he made the deal with the pirate and now - as Doc's hands wandered down and picked the smaller man up to lay them both on the bed without ever breaking the kiss - the thought pressed forward until it, too, stumbled into the abyss when Doc's hands kept wandering all over his body, one that slipped below his shirt, the other under his waistband. 

Whenever these private meetings happened, there was always a fight between them. Their tongues were fighting for the upper hand and whoever won could do _whatever_ he wanted with the other. It was an unspoken rule between them.

And Grian wanted to win. He needed to win. 

But he didn't. 

As Doc's tongue fought its way into the navy man's mouth and explored it like he had never before, Grian broke their kiss for a moment. 

"I hate and despise you."

Doc chuckled in response to Grian’s growled out words, his uncovered eye glinting with mirth as he leaned back in to cover Grian’s mouth with his own.

Grian couldn’t help but to let out a moan when Doc once again overpowered him, lips prying his own apart and a warm, strong tongue shoving past them, caressing the ridges of his palate and pressing down on his teeth. Teasingly small touches to his own tongue that stayed light and fleeting, driving Grian mad until he couldn’t help but chase after that tongue with his own. He wrapped his own around it and sucked it deeper - and as Doc let out a growl against his mouth, Grian knew that he had truly lost.

The realisation of it didn’t come easy to him. Grian couldn’t help but to defiantly try to challenge it, so he wrapped his fingers around the lower hem of Doc’s shirt and began to tug it off of the taller man, trying to set the pace.

Doc’s pleased growl turned into a snarl. He grabbed Grian by the forearms and pulled them away from himself, before pressing his hands firmly down to the mattress next to Grian’s head.

The smaller man couldn’t help but to blush at that display of control, the feeling of being moved, overpowered like that - he _hated_ it _(...he really didn’t)._ He tried to rip his arms free from Doc’s, but the pirate slid his hands up to Grian’s wrists and tightened his grip. Then, Grian tried to buck him off - planting his feet on the bed and raising one hip to try and overbalance the captain that was holding him down.

“Enough,” Doc snarled against Grian’s mouth. The taller man hooked his calves over Grian’s ankles and pulled at the smaller man’s legs until they straightened, Doc’s weight resting across them and pressing them to the bed. The two of them lay panting.

“Why do you still fight? I only want to take care of you, for the night and as long as you’ll let me,” Doc said. His tone seemed honest, and Grian had to squeeze his eyes shut at the sting he suddenly felt in them as tears threatened to blur his vision.

“I have to,” Grian whispered through clenched teeth. Doc was so close that their lips brushed against each other’s with every word he spoke. It made Grian tremble as he explained, “I-I have to. It’s my duty.”

“...but you don’t _want_ to,” murmured Doc. It didn’t sound like a question as it left the pirate’s mouth. Rather than curious, the words were tinted with wonder and fascination. Grian could feel the corners of Doc’s mouth turn gently upwards, and then - they were kissing again.

Grian couldn’t help but to moan against the pirate captain’s mouth. The wind-chapped lips on his own made him feel at ease _(he knew it shouldn’t),_ and when Grian pulled at his hands, trying to free them from Doc’s grip - they were let go. He dragged his palms up the taller man’s sides, beneath Doc’s own arms and around his back. Grian used his grip to pull the captain’s body closer to his own.

Doc moaned into his mouth, and the feeling of it made pleasant shivers run down Grian’s spine - _too_ pleasant. He couldn’t help but to try to turn the _(loving, caring, desperate-)_ confusing mood around, back into familiarly hateful - if passionately so - territory.

He dug his fingernails into the pirate’s back.

Doc did not take the bait. If anything, the captain seemed to pause before going even _slower_. Grian huffed with frustration, and then Doc spoke.

“I won. I am on top, I get to set the pace—” Grian shivered at the sound of that, but when Doc continued it felt like he’d suddenly taken a tumble into freezing water. “— and I want to take it slow. I want to have you, enjoy you, _taste_ you - and I will take my time in doing so.”

Grian bit out, “Fuck you,” spitting the words against the captain’s lips with an animosity he wasn’t quite able to feel.

Doc’s mouth curled into a smirk. “With pleasure,” he purred, and then his lips sought Grian’s out, hovering just barely above them, - seemingly waiting for something, - teasing and tempting and _not moving—_

Grian couldn’t stand it. He arched his neck and pressed their lips together, and he got rewarded by Doc’s soft moan against his mouth. It made him feel weak, feverish. His grip around Doc’s broad shoulders tightened, trying to pull the captain even closer.

Doc’s lips trailed away from Grian’s mouth, pressing fluttering kisses to his cheek bone, beneath his eye, the curve of his jaw - and when those rough lips parted to allow a press of tongue to the skin beneath his ear, Grian couldn’t help but take a gasping breath. He barely noticed as he turned his face away, giving Doc more access to the skin of his neck as his eyes slipped shut.

The captain hummed as he sucked on the spot he’d been tongueing. The action made sparks of heat shoot down Grian’s spine, a too-loud moan escaping him as he clung to the taller man’s back.

Doc’s mouth trailed around to press a kiss to Grian’s adam’s apple, then down the side of his neck until he’d reached the area where his neck met his shoulder. That damned weak spot that Doc knew so well, the one that never failed to make Grian’s knees weak - Doc wrapped his lips around the skin before oh-so-gently pulling it into his mouth - and the teasingly light suction made Grian writhe on the bed as his mind went blank. His breath hitched. It was too much. It was not enough.

“Doc, _please,_ ” Grian panted out between soft gasps.

Doc released the skin he’d been sucking on, but his lips didn’t pull away as he whispered back, “Please what?”

Grian felt himself flush. From embarrassment, shame, anger, arousal - it all blended together behind his rib cage and made him feel warm. _Needy._ “Just— don’t you want it rough? Harder? Stop teasing me - I can take whatever you want to give. You should know that by now,” he said, staring down towards the foot of the bed.

A chuckle escaped the other man, and Grian’s eyes shot up to meet Doc’s gaze.

“Good,” Doc smiled at him. “Because what I want to give you is slow, gentle, all-consuming _pleasure._ Glad to know you’re capable of handling it.”

All thoughts left Grian’s head. “Wait, no—”

And suddenly, a hand was on his thigh. Grian’s mouth snapped shut with an audible ‘click’ as he felt Doc’s fingers caress his inner thigh, the warmth radiating from the captain seeping through the fabric of his pants and burrowing into his skin. A breathless moan escaped him - the amount of affection Doc had already shown him that night had built up, as well as the previous touches, and now those fingers he didn’t want to admit he knew as well as he did were _so close_ to where he wanted them—

Doc’s hand slid up - closer to his crotch - before receding. Grian’s breath hitched as the movement repeated, Doc’s hand sliding a bit further every time, closer and closer to where Grian was aching.

The hand stilled when Doc’s pinky bumped against the bulge in Grian’s pants. The smaller man couldn’t help but to let out a whine at the teasing promise of warmth - so close, yet so far. Then, Doc spoke.

“What do you say, Grian? I won’t make you do anything you don’t truly want - I only ask for both of our sakes that you please be honest. There’s no need for propriety between us. Agreed?”

Grian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Agreed.”

“Good. Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

The smile was evident in Doc’s voice when he asked, “Would you like to continue?”

Grian didn’t hesitate. Not even for a second. He’d known he was doomed the moment he agreed to that final kiss - no. Before that, even. The very first time he couldn’t make himself refuse Doc’s advantages, the banter, the- the _flirting._ By the gods, there was only one answer that rang true and honest, both in his body and in his mind _(and heart)._

_“Yes.”_

He felt warm breath wash over the lower half of his face - and then Doc’s lips just _barely_ grazed his own, so, so delicate and feather-light. Grian could feel the smile pulling the pirate’s lips taut, and he trembled when Doc’s voice made gentle vibrations pass from the lips to his own.

“Good.”

Doc's lips were pressing back against his with more force, making his own lips part as Doc’s warm tongue pushed inwards. The force made the back of Grian's head sink slightly into the lumpy mattress, and he moaned as Doc's tongue was caressing the insides of his mouth with slow, sure strokes - dragging over his palate, pressing down on the edges of his teeth, curling around his tongue and coaxing it into Doc's mouth. Then the taller man _sucked_ , and it made a spark of pleasure run all the way from his tongue to his erection, making him throb against the linings of his pants.

A small cry left him when Doc's hand that had been resting so close to the bulge in his pants, unmoving, suddenly dragged across the fabric of his trousers until the warm palm was cupping his dick. Even through the fabric, Grian could feel the heat of Doc's skin, and he couldn't help but let his hips twitch upwards into the feeling.

Doc gave a pleased-sounding hum around his tongue, and the sensation made Grian tremble. The hand slowly caressing him through his pants didn't help. He clung to Doc's back, drawing the pirate closer, wanting to feel the weight of him pressing Grian down into the bed.

It was painful to admit, even in the privacy of his own mind, how many times he'd imagined the pirate captain overpowering him like this. Dreamt of it, even, on a few occasions. The reality of it was already so different from how he'd imagined it, yet it was far more humiliating. And there had to be something wrong with him, for he _craved it—_

Doc's hand was moving, up towards his stomach before sliding back down, beneath the fabric of Grian's trousers, this time - pulling them down with the movement as his palm dragged over Grian's flushed skin.

Grian was panting. The pace was so slow, so tantalising - he _ached_ for the warm touch to be back on him. Then, Doc's calloused fingers were wrapping around his dick. Grian keened, and his hips bucked up to meet them immediately. This time, Doc didn't pull away from him with a teasing denial. Instead, he curled his fingers even tighter and began to slowly drag his palm up and down.

Grian was seeing white spots behind his closed eyelids.

"Look at that. You are so wet already - practically dripping before we've even started," Doc said with a gentle lick to Grian's slack lips.

Grian startled back to his senses - he'd been focusing on remembering how to breathe - and shot Doc a weak glare. "Well, you've been teasing and embarrassing me for a good long while, now."

"And that gets you going? Noted." Doc was smirking, but the look in his eye was gentle - playful, almost.

The hand left his dick - Grian whined in protest, but when both of Doc's hands were on the hem of his pants, and Grian lifted his hips without a word when the taller man began pulling the trousers down, exposing skin and freeing him of the uncomfortably tight constraint.

Doc leaned back to fully remove Grian's pants, leaving him only in his loose shirt on the bed. He didn't mind it - the two of them had seen each other as well as other men naked on plentiful occasions before. The only difference between then and now, was the fact that Grian was the one on his back. When Doc's eyes sought him out from where he was now kneeling at the foot of the bed, Grian's gaze darted up to the ceiling, refusing to let their eyes meet.

“Take your shirt off for me?”

Grian felt the warmth in his cheeks, and even as he gritted his teeth together, he did what Doc had asked him to.

Once the pale fabric had been dropped off the side of the bed, Grian reclining down into a relaxed position on his back once more, he returned to staring pointedly at the ceiling. The stubborn move didn't stop him from hearing the small chuckle, or from feeling the shift on the bed as Doc made his way back up towards him. The top of the taller man's head was soon at the edge of his vision, and he felt Doc's hands settle on each of his thighs.

Doc spoke. "Will you let me make you feel good, Grian? Will you not look at me?" There was a hint of desperation in the pirate's voice that Grian had not been expecting, and his eyes met Doc's before he could think much about it.

The emotion burning in the gaze made Grian's head spin. His lips remained closed together, but he gave a short nod while maintaining the eye contact.

The heat intensified, for just a moment. It left Grian paralyzed, locked in place and barely able to breathe underneath its weight. Finally, Doc said, "Thank you."

Grian blinked, the spell broke, and then Doc was moving. The hands that had been resting on his thighs shifted until they were gripping beneath them, pushing Grian’s thighs up, into the air, as Doc crouched down between his legs, scooting upwards until Grian's knees were hooked over Doc's shoulders.

Then, the embarrassment was back. Grian felt his cheeks flush at the exposing position, and he swallowed sharply as it made his dick twitch up against his stomach - _right_ in front of Doc's face. He was suddenly, acutely aware of how much power Doc currently held over him - it even displayed in the fact that Grian was the only bared one between them.

"I," Grian paused to clear his voice as the uncertainty and embarrassing need battled inside him. "What..."

"Will you pass me a pillow?" Doc asked, smiling deceptively sweetly up at him for the fact that he was a murderous pirate captain with a history of blood on his hands, looking like he was about to devour another man alive in a shady inn in a harbouring town filled with navy officers.

Wordlessly, Grian obliged. Doc took the offered pillow from Grian's shaking hands, and elevated Grian's hips further before placing the pillow beneath them.

He settled down, and the support of the pillow made the arch in his back much more comfortable - and then Doc's hands were kneading at his ass. Grian gasped, and let the back of his head relax back against the bed from where he'd been straining it to keep his eyes on whatever Doc was planning on doing. That felt—

The hands were _spreading_ him— and warm breath was blowing over the sensitive skin beneath his balls.

"Oh," Grian croaked out, just before the first quick stroke of tongue passed over his hole.

Grian _keened_ as he bucked on the bed. "Oh, _fuck—"_ His body seemed to not be able to decide between pulling away from or pressing closer into the feeling, that strange, unfamiliar, tantalising sensation on such a sensitive place. Doc's tongue passed over him again, and Grian gasped - it was so _wet,_ the strong muscle wriggling against him in a way that made his hands grab fistfuls of the ratty bed sheets in his attempt to keep still enough for Doc to continue.

"Oh, oh, Doc - please," Grian begged, but he wasn't sure exactly what for until he got it.

Doc's mouth stilled, his lips pressing to either side of Grian's hole. The pirate's palms were steady weights on his cheeks, keeping them spread wide, making it impossible for Grian’s legs to snap closed around Doc’s head. And then, after an endlessly long moment - the tongue that had been resting on the rim of muscles pressed inwards.

Grian's heels dug into Doc's upper back as his back bowed off of the bed, hips pressing closer into the feeling, drawing Doc in deeper with a wail. His dick had never been as hard as it was in that moment. The feel of the warm, wet muscle moving in him, licking inwards and opening him up was—

So good, _too_ good, better than he could've ever imagined something like this could be— He was already close. It was too much, and the wet sounds Doc was making did not help. Then, Doc's hand moved and one thumb was pressing in alongside the wet muscle. The stretch was unlike anything— And it _burned,_ but—

Grian's back remained in its tensed position, curving off of the bed as he came.

The sensation was intense. He could feel himself clench down on the digits inside of him with each wave of pleasure, in a way he'd never taken much notice of anything... _back there,_ before. The rolling bursts of heat felt less concentrated around his dick, too - it felt like his very core was melting, contracting down towards where Doc's tongue and thumb was pressing inside him.

Grian felt helpless as the feeling overpowered him, much like Doc himself had done.

By the time the bursts of pleasure had slowed down enough for him to take in what had just happened, his back was once more resting flat on the bed. _All_ of him was spread out, arms and legs and neck all feeling like Grian had been working a double shift at the sails, and then gone to battle - his body was trembling, and Grian was feeling dazed and sleepy.

He flinched when Doc's tongue pulled out. The thumb remained. Then, Doc's voice cut through the quiet room that had only been filled with the airy sounds of Grian's panting breaths.

"It seemed like you enjoyed yourself, there."

The pleasant buzz in Grian's body stilled as a wave of cold realisation swept over him. The shame of it filled his stomach, heavy and threatening to bring him down.

"Oh gods..." Grian whispered. He could hear the same tremble that was working through his limbs be present in his voice as well, the words shaking and sounding strangled and weak. Like he was close to tears.

"Grian?"

The man in question blinked up at the wooden ceiling. Doc's shoulders were firm beneath his thighs. The fabric of Doc’s shirt tickled his skin. Grian didn't want to meet his gaze, lest the pirate would be able to see the shame and humiliation in his own eyes.

The silence in the room thrummed in Grian's ears as he refused to answer the other man. He didn't trust his voice. He felt... too _raw_. Like Doc had somehow exposed Grian's very insides, and if he gave the pirate permission to gain insight to his thoughts, his feelings, his heart, then Doc would be able to see it all. Words had power. Eyes reflected the truth.

So he kept silent, shivering on the bed, with the pirate captain still between his legs.

Then came a question Grian did not expect, breaking the quiet, tense stillness in the room.

"...did I hurt you?"

Grian flinched, but slowly shook his head.

A thumb caressed the skin of the back of Grian's thigh, reminding him acutely of how vulnerable of a position Grian was still in - how close Doc was.

When Grian still refused to speak up, Doc cleared his throat before scooting down the bed, finger finally slipping out from Grian's hole - the sensation making Grian shiver for a different reason than the cold bite of shame rooting him to the bed, a warm, stark contrast as it made residue sparks of delight twist around his insides - and then Doc was once again sitting up between Grian's spread legs.

"If this was too much," Doc began saying, "I... I apologise, Grian. I only ever wanted to make you feel good. Albeit in a different way than how we've done it before— but..." Doc swallowed, the sound of it audible in the silent room. "But I understand if this is not how you... want me. And although you said that I didn't hurt you _physically_ \- it seems to me like I might have hurt you in another way. Am I... am I right?"

Grian's face was burning. Doc's words were so _tender_ \- so understanding, and it seemed—

It seemed almost like Doc was immediately placing the blame for Grian's strange reaction onto his own cape? Grian felt confused, because he - _he_ was the one who could not—

Doc's voice interrupted Grian's rambling stream of thoughts. "Please, Grian. Look at me?"

Grian was helpless. He met Doc's eyes.

The pirate captain's gaze was filled with regret. Softness, gentle caring... and love.

_Oh._

Grian stopped shivering.

Then Doc said, "Did I hurt you, Grian? Please, I need to know—"

Grian nodded, even as warmth was filling his body, slowly seeping into his limbs from the very centre of his chest. 

Doc looked crestfallen, and the taller man was starting to pull away, seemingly to begin making his way off of the bed. Then Grian spoke, effectively halting the taller man.

"I... I wanted it. It _hurt,_ but... in a good way. I wanted it. I _still_ want it."

Doc's eyes locked onto Grian's once again, wide eyes meeting Grian's relaxed gaze.

The realisation of what he'd seen in Doc's eyes brought the reluctant trust he'd slowly, unwillingly built up over time regarding the pirate spring up to the forefront of Grian's mind. This time, he didn't fight against the feeling, and although he did not quite _welcome_ it - Grian tried to _accept_ it. He willed his eyes to reflect his ease, the trust he put in Doc by exposing his own vulnerability in that moment.

After a few moments of watching him, it seemed like Doc got the message.

Doc settled back down on the bed, fully facing Grian once more. His unscarred eye was still wide, and Doc's usually slicked-back hair was rustled from Grian's grip and Doc's own motions, dark locks framing the sides of his face.

Doc’s lips parted, then stilled for a moment as he seemed to struggle to find the right words. Then came a quiet, “Please… explain?”

Grian thought he looked even more vulnerable than Grian himself was feeling. He answered Doc’s plea as best as he could, somehow wanting to soothe and reassure the taller man.

"It hurt because... I, I really _did_ e-enjoy it - the gentleness as well as the, um, the actions themselves - but I still cannot help but feel... guilty." Grian swallowed harshly, and though his body no longer felt cold and heavy like before, the action of putting words on his emotions and exposing them to the other man still felt almost like admitting defeat.

The realisation struck him that this entire encounter was the first time he'd ever truly gotten defeated by Doc, in any sense. He was more startled by the fact that he did not mind it _nearly_ as much as he'd expected to, rather than feeling surprised by the realisation itself.

He kept going. "But I want it, anyway. If you still do, too - I'd love to accept whatever it is you want to give me, tonight. You've kept true to your word since the moment I met you, Doc. I plan to do the same." Then, Grian licked his lips, before nervously admitting what might prove to be his downfall, if anything ever was going to be what ended up getting him killed - this would probably be it.

"I trust you."

He heard the soft gasp from the man in front of him. The next thing he knew, Doc's hands were framing his face, warm palms cupping his cheeks as Doc's upper lip softly, barely touched his own.

Held still, Grian waited for Doc to move, or speak. He could not breathe, Grian's own eyes wide, now, as he was held in place. Doc's eyes were closed. The taller man exhaled softly, and Grian could feel the brush of warm breath washing over him, tickling against his lower lip—

Doc breathed, "Are you certain?" Grian nodded as well as he could. Then, Doc whispered a sentence that somehow came as no surprise at all - it felt like a fact, like something Grian had known all along. Something true, and despite the fact that the words had never been uttered between the two of them before, Grian felt it reverberate within himself as recognition made his own eyes slip closed in acknowledgement of the words and the weight they carried—

"I think I love you."

Grian tilted his face upwards, and then Doc's mouth was finally on his own.

It was heat and pressure and desperation. Grian was still tired and buzzing from his earlier orgasm, but Doc had never gotten the same relief - and Grian felt a spark of pity wind through him as he felt Doc's pelvis against his own thigh, and the hardness and heat still located within the confines of the pirate's trousers.

When Doc's chest pressed firmly against his own, Grian sinking back into the mattress with a soft moan as he parted his lips to let Doc inside, let him _claim_ him, _have_ him— Grian let his hands wander beneath Doc’s shirt, across the wide plains of Doc's back, tracing over scars and muscles, feeling each bump of his vertebrae as his hands trailed downwards until he had moved the fabric high enough on Doc’s back to finally help Doc rid himself of it.

Then he let his hands move, down, down, down - over the swell of Doc's buttocks, pulling the taller man further into himself.

Doc bucked into the motion with a moan, and Grian felt it drag against his own bare skin, the sensation slightly painful against his still sensitive flesh. He didn't mind - it was worth it when Doc repeated the motion once, twice, three times, without Grian's prompting.

The pirate broke the kiss as he panted slightly with his face pressed against Grian's cheek. Then, he murmured, "I would like to be inside you. Would you let me? The taste I got left me aching for more - you have made me so _greedy."_

Grian laughed breathlessly, "Have you not always been?"

Doc nosed at the thin skin of Grian's temple, Doc's stubbled chin rubbing gently against the side of Grian's face, making the skin there prickle with sensation. Grian tilted his face into it, seeking more of the tickling scratch, when Doc answered him. "No. Not like this, I haven’t. Not before you."

Grian's breath caught, and he pulled his legs further apart, letting Doc settle even closer against him as Grian tightened his arms and legs, clutching Doc closer to him. A soft, "Oh," was the only answer he was able to give to that. Doc's admission made his insides churn in a way that felt just as pleasant as it did exhilarating.

Doc thrust against him once more, and the new position made the captain press so close to Grian, his groin and inner thighs, and he couldn't help but whine as it felt too heated - too raw, still.

A wet gasp sounded against his ear, followed by, _"Please,_ Grian."

He was nodding before he knew it.

"Yeah. Yes, Doc, I want it. I want to feel more of you inside, for you to make me feel good, to make _you_ feel good. Go on."

A shuddering exhale. A muttered, "Thank you." Then Doc was pulling away.

Grian let him, despite how he missed the contact from the very instant it left him. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Doc opened his belt and began sliding his trousers down before hesitating. Doc met his eyes.

"Do you have any oil?"

Grian bit his lip, before shaking his head 'no'.

Doc cursed beneath his breath. "Thought so. I should still have some in my coat - hold on."

Grian frowned, and asked, "Is that truly necessary? I've taken you without, before."

"Yeah, but it was not my first time. I knew what I was getting myself into, and you went slow. I fear I won't be able to keep it as gentle as you need once I am finally inside you." Grian felt his face heat up, and his lips parted as he started panting slightly, his heartbeat picking up speed as he felt familiar heat begin spreading through his body once more. Doc continued, "And I will not have you if I don't know you will be able to enjoy it. I like it rough in that way, every now and again - and you might, as well... but tonight is not the night to find out."

Grian whispered, "Okay." The word came out sounding breathless, but he couldn't find it in himself to feel embarrassment at how excited he was getting from Doc's words alone. At how expressive he was being. He trusted him. And Doc might love him.

And so, Doc slipped off of the bed. Grian lay still, legs parted, exposing every part of him as Doc stood up, towering above him. Their eyes met. Grian burned. Doc's working eye was burning with him.

Slowly, Doc turned away. Grian did not move. The pirate captain made his way to the far side of the bed, and the lower headboard there, walking up to where his coat was draped lazily over the back, still beneath Grian’s bright red coat where they’d left it before. As he fiddled with it, Grian admired Doc's broad back, the scars Grian had mapped out by hand earlier, comparing the true cartography to the map he'd drawn of the marred flesh in his own mind.

Doc turned back to him, before slowly walking up beside the bed - not stopping by Grian's feet, now, but instead making his way all the way over to Grian's propped up torso.

The smaller man let his eyes trail upwards, before locking their gazes once again. The tall figure had once seemed so intimidating to him. Now he just felt safe. Familiar.

Doc waited until Grian met his eyes before letting his trousers drop. Grian did not flinch, or break their gazes. He'd seen Doc's cock before - although he'd never done so with the context of what was about to happen as a pointed presence in his mind. That, too, made excitement and nerves bubble up inside him.

Doc was as bare as Grian was, now. Slowly, the taller man kneeled on the edge of the bed, making the mattress dip down next to Grian's hip.

Grian observed him as Doc carefully crawled above him, boxing him in even as the two of them barely touched - the pirate keeping a careful distance. Doc was moving so slowly, with such control - and Grian realised what Doc was doing.

"I'm not scared, Doc. You couldn't frighten me if you tried to. You can move - you can touch me." Grian hesitated, before he added in a whisper, “Please.”

Doc drew a deep breath above him.

"Yes. Yes," Doc agreed, sounding dazed to Grian's ears. Doc's right hand, curled up in a fist, was lifted up from the bed before being presented to Grian.

He blinked at it, before raising his own hands to accept whatever it was Doc was offering him. A small glass bottle dropped from Doc's hand and landed in Grian's cupped palms. The oil. Grian shot Doc a questioning glance.

Doc's eyelids were hooded, and his cheeks were darker than usual, flushed with excitement. "Would you mind opening it for me? I... I don't want to move."

Grian felt his heart swell. "...sure, Doc."

He fiddled with the small cork, before managing to pop it out. Doc presented his hand once again, palm facing upwards this time, and Grian tilted the flask until Doc seemed satisfied - a small grunt leaving the pirate and prompting Grian to reseal the bottle and put it aside.

"Can you spread it out for me, please?"

Grian nodded, and raised his fingers to Doc's palm, smearing the slick liquid up to Doc's fingers. He felt his face heat up when he wrapped his own hand, slick with oil as well, around Doc's index finger, dragging the loose grip upwards to coat as much of the skin as possible, before repeating the motion on the pirate's middle finger, then ring finger. Grian started to pull his hand away when Doc interrupted him.

"The pinky as well. I want to make absolutely sure, Grian."

"O-oh. Of course," Grian stammered out, the mere idea of four of Doc's broad fingers being buried inside him registering in his mind as both impossible and also incredibly hot, all at once. Flustered and aroused, he hurriedly slicked up the final finger as well.

He looked up at Doc, meeting the taller man's eyes for a moment, before Grian reached downwards and wrapped his still slick fingers around Doc's cock, hanging heavy and full between the pirate captain's legs.

Immediately, a groan that sounded like a dying man got torn out of Doc's chest as Grian wrapped his fingers around his dick, not quite able to close his grip around it. Grian spread the remaining oil as best as he could, and he couldn't help but to add a few slow drags of his fist around the hard length, feeling the silky skin shift and the veins beneath it pulse against his palm as Doc moaned deeply above him.

"Grian," Doc gasped, and the smaller man could hear the urgency in Doc's voice, the desperation. Reluctantly, Grian unhanded him, letting his hand grab a fistful of the mattress to keep himself from reaching for Doc again.

Doc kept carefully still, taking a few deep breaths, seemingly steeling himself while regaining his composure.

Then, the fingers Grian had slicked up for the taller man trailed down, moving past Grian's dick, over the sensitive skin behind his balls, until two blunt fingers pressed against Grian's hole, slowly circling the rim of it. Grian was moaning before he knew it, grip around the fabric of the bed tightening as his arms trembled with the force put on his muscles. Sparks were dancing over his skin wherever Doc's warm, slick touch was grazing him.

Doc's fingers dipped inwards, just the tiniest bit, and a strangled sound escaped Grian.

"May I?" Doc asked.

Grian's hips bucked. "Yes, please, dear gods above - _yes."_

And Grian had expected for Doc to slide in slowly - take his time to tease, to drag it out, to be as methodically _careful_ as he'd been the entire evening—

Which was why a loud wail tore from his throat in tandem with his whole body jerking sharply when two thick, blunt fingers immediately pressed in so _deep—_

The digits bottomed out, Doc's knuckles pressing against Grian's skin.

His legs were trembling. The feeling of the blunt fingers, so big and warm inside him, was somehow even _better_ than before - heavier, deeper, _fuller—_ just, _more_ in every way. Grian was taking gasping breaths, eyes squeezed shut.

Doc asked him, "Can I move?" Grian could not think enough to find his words, so he nodded his consent. Again, Doc's impatience reared its head. Immediately, Doc started fucking him with his fingers. There was no slow drag, or spreading, or gentle caresses - the digits inside Grian were _thrusting,_ and Grian's breath escaped him completely as the already wound-up nerve endings were put aflame once again, far more harshly and intensely than they ever had been, before.

A sob tore through him, and he slumped down on the bed, torso no longer elevated as Grian's elbows lost the strength to keep him up. When Doc added a third finger, the slicked-up digit slipping in alongside the other two, Grian's back bowed up from the bed.

He was pretty sure the only reason he hadn't come from the overwhelming treatment was the fact that overstimulation from his previous orgasm still made the line between the pleasure and pain of _too much_ blur into an amalgamation of confusing signals that his brain (and dick) was unable to handle. Grian was lost in it. Drowning between the oppositional instincts of _get away_ and _go deeper._

Through the haze his mind was filled with, overwhelmed by the rather sudden feeling of being filled, _taken_ \- Grian heard Doc ask him, "I'm not hurting you, am I? Please, please tell me I'm not—"

With a wheeze, Grian replied, "No, you're good, you're so good - keep going."

Grian had barely even finished the sentence when Doc resumed his thrusting, sharply bending his fingers and dragging them against Grian's insides, the pads of his fingers pressing into the sides of his walls with each push and pull. Grian moaned at the unfamiliar sensation, his hips bucking away from - and then right back into - the touch.

When Doc paused momentarily to push the tip of the fourth finger inside as well, Grian got lost in it.

The stretch was so intense, so immediate - the sharp ache went from painful to strangely numb and nonexistent so fast, deep-sated pleasure overtaking it as he felt a rush of warmth burst through him. He clenched down around Doc's fingers, rising higher and higher with the feeling as his body still, somehow, craved more. The budding pain that had left him so suddenly made it feel like he was floating - everything was hunger, and heat. Low in his stomach, he felt tension slowly unwind, and Grian let himself relax back down against the bed, his spine untensed, vertebrae by vertebrae.

Grian felt like he'd been reduced to a puddle underneath Doc's hands. He only noticed he'd been making sounds when his voice finally went quiet, leaving only the sound of his panting, and Doc whispering praises at him.

"...so beautiful, so exquisite - and your _voice—_ Grian, I've always loved your voice, the way it carries, so soft, so pretty. The way you sing for me whenever I'm with you could make the gods weep with jealousy for the fact that I am the one to hear it. You're perfect, so perfect - _please,_ tell me you're ready, now, please, I want to have you. You feel so warm, so soft, I need you—"

Grian's eyes had opened at some point, and he gazed at Doc as Grian felt the heat still present in his groin give a sharp yank, and he interrupted the taller man's rambling. "Doc - _Doc,_ I'm ready, I'm good, please, _please—_ I want you inside."

Doc gasped, breath whistling slightly at the suddenness of the inhale, but the pirate didn't say anything else. He pulled his fingers out of Grian and wiped them carelessly on the sheets. The smaller man shuddered as Doc retreated, and found the sudden feeling of emptiness disconcerting. Was this truly the way he usually felt? Had he just never taken notice of it before? If that truly was the case, he'd have to ask Doc to repeat this more often than Grian would have ever thought previously to this—

The mattress shifted beneath Grian as Doc shuffled his knees further down on the bed until his pelvis was pressing against Grian's buttocks. Then, Doc hesitated.

Grian met his eyes, and asked, "Are... are you okay, Doc?"

Doc's eyes slipped shut, and he leaned down to press their foreheads together. His breath hit Grian's face when Doc spoke, "I- Yes. I am. But - could you..."

When Doc failed to continue, Grian prompted him on. "Yes?"

"Could you," Doc repeated, hesitating. "...could you guide me inside you? I feel so unsteady, and I - I need to make sure you want this, want _me_ like this. Do you, truly?"

"Oh, Doc..." Grian whispered, before tilting his face up to capture Doc's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Grian felt Doc tremble against him as Grian unfisted the sheets, hand slightly cramped, and guided it to where Doc's cock was pressing between Grian's cheeks.

When he made contact with the warm flesh, Doc's breath hitched around Grian's tongue. It just made Grian lick further into Doc's mouth, entangling their tongues as he tried to pour as much reassurance as he possibly could into the kiss.

Grian pressed the tip of Doc's cock to the rim of his hole, feeling himself twitch at the touch to the sensitive skin, still so responsive from Doc’s fingers working him open.

Slowly, Grian guided the head of Doc's cock inside.

Grian barely breathed when the head gently popped past the rim, feeling the pleasant, slick drag of the foreskin shifting as Doc finally moved, the tiniest bit, to assist Grian in pressing his dick further inside. Grian removed his hand, choosing not to return it to the mattress, but instead moving it to rest on the nape of Doc's neck. The rest of the slide went easily, and when Doc bottomed out, the pirate's hips pressing flush to Grian's backside, a quiet breath left the smaller man.

Grian breathed out, “Can’t you see that I want you in every way you’re willing to have me?” the words getting slightly lost as they were spoken against Doc’s lips. Grian wasn’t even certain that the other man had heard him—

Then, Doc was moaning. The next moment, Grian’s breath escaped him with a wheeze when Doc slowly pulled back out before stopping halfway. The friction, made easy by the oil and preparation, dragging against his insides made Grian feel light-headed. His grip around Doc’s hair tightened in anticipation.

Doc rolled his hips, and once more Grian felt himself be filled, Doc reaching so _deep_ inside him as his cock slid inwards, caressing every sensitive spot that made Grian clamp down, making the fullness appear even more overpowering.

Doc repeated the movements, and it didn’t take long for Grian to lift his legs off of the bed, aided by the pillow still beneath the small of his back, to wrap his ankles around the taller man’s buttocks, drawing Doc in even deeper.

Grian felt himself get rocked with every slow, deep thrust, every slide of Doc’s cock in him drawing out small sounds from him as the movement caused bursts of heat to make their way through him, seeping out from where Doc was touching him, _moving_ within him. With every wave of it, Grian couldn’t help but to clench down, drawing the pleasure out, trying to make the sparks turn into bolts of lightning. Then, Doc’s mouth closed around the skin of his neck, on that same, darned spot - Doc’s teeth digging in and drawing a white-hot coil from the ache in Grian’s skin and directly to his dick—

Without Grian noticing, Doc’s movements had gained power. The haste of the rhythm had stayed the same, but the force behind each thrust kept increasing, so gradually, and with it, the volume of Grian’s voice kept steadily growing louder. The bursts of sensation inside him had turned into a constant stream, so close to sweeping him away.

In between his own mindless moans and cries and the rush in his head, Grian just barely caught it when Doc started uttering low, murmured praises into the skin of Grian’s neck, against the bruise Grian could _feel_ forming there—

“You’re so good for me, Grian. It’s like you were made for this, for _me._ You feel perfect around my cock, better than I could have ever dreamed - and the _sounds_ you’re making. You love it, don’t you?”

Grian felt himself tensing up, drawing closer by the second to his own completion, but still, somehow, he made his muscles respond to him enough for him to nod his head, gasping out, _“Yes,_ I do, I love it, _please—”_

Doc’s rhythm stuttered. Then Doc burrowed inside him as deep as he could go before stilling, a loud, desperate groan leaving the taller man. Grian trembled almost violently at the sudden stop of movements, but he did his best to help Doc through his orgasm as well as he could - digging his heels into the back of the pirate’s thighs, drawing him in even deeper and _holding_ him inside.

Grian was rewarded with the feeling of the cock inside him pulsing gently, and warm, sticky heat pooling inside him as Doc came.

A soft moan escaped Grian at the feeling of come, so foreign inside him, yet pleasant in a way he hadn’t expected - or maybe that was the way Doc was moaning into his neck, making vibrations dance over Grian’s skin, reverberating through him and seeming to settle in some deep, trembling part of him.

Grian tried to keep still, letting Doc take his time, but the longer Doc stayed inside of him, unmoving, the man’s breath ghosting teasingly over his neck - the more desperate Grian was getting. A whimper escaped him, thighs trembling where they were still squeezing around Doc’s hips—

And then Doc’s hand was on his dick, and Grian was gone.

  
  
  


As the two of them lay panting, Doc collapsed on top of Grian as soon as the smaller man’s voice had quieted down and his body had untensed from its curled up position, slumping down on the bed.

Grian tried to keep focusing on the act of getting enough air in his lungs, acutely aware of each gasping inhale and rushing exhale as he slowly melted into the bed underneath Doc’s grounding weight and warmth. Doc was heavy enough for Grian to have to work to fully expand his ribcage with every breath, but Grian found it to be worth it as it gave him easy access to Doc’s upper back and the nape of his neck.

His hands settled there, absentmindedly drawing patterns over scarred skin, playing with the thick hair at his nape that was curling gently with the slight sweat Doc had worked up during their time spent in the small room.

After a while, Doc’s voice gave a gravelly murmur, “Am I crushing you?”

Grian hummed in response, still feeling a bit light-headed. “Just a little bit. It’s fine.”

Doc still wrapped his arms around Grian from where his limbs had been sprawled out on the bed, broad, strong hands grabbing Grian’s waist in a secure grasp before clumsily reversing their positions, leaving Grian to get comfortable on top of Doc’s broad chest.

He found he didn’t mind the new position in the slightest.

Doc’s hands didn’t leave his waist, either - the warmth of his calloused hands seeped into Grian’s skin, making him go even _more_ boneless, somehow. With a small, satisfied sigh, Grian relaxed his neck until his cheek laid flat against Doc’s chest. As he listened to Doc’s steady heartbeat, Doc spoke once again. Grian felt the vibrations of it tickling his face, and he could hear the strangeness of Doc’s voice sounding from both within as well as spoken out loud, all at once. He closed his eyes, letting Doc’s words wash over him.

“Was that okay?”

A small smile spread on Grian’s lips. “More than okay. And for you?”

“Perfect. Better than anything I could’ve ever dreamed or imagined,” Doc immediately answered. Then, he added, “And I have done both. Extensively.”

Grian made a small sound, admitting in a whisper, “Me, too.”

A few seconds passed. Grian was close to falling asleep, especially when Doc’s thumbs started rubbing small circles into the skin of his lower back, close to his hip bones.

Doc continued, “I should probably pull out. Get us cleaned up a bit before we go to sleep.” He sounded slightly regretful at the prospect.

“No,” Grian immediately protested, voice sounding flat with drowsiness. “To both things. I didn’t like the… emptiness, before, after your fingers. I doubt I’ll like it now. And if you dare leave this bed, I won’t let you back on it.”

Doc’s chuckles made Grian bounce slightly on top of the pirate captain’s chest, the motion making Grian move with it. Then, Doc said, “Fine, fine. Just don’t complain to me in the morning about feeling sore and sticky.”

Grian yawned. His eyelids felt too heavy to open, so he stopped trying, mumbling, “I’ll still complain. And you… you’ll help me, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Doc breathed out below him. Grian could still hear his heartbeat thrum a steady, soothing rhythm against Grian’s ear. It felt like it was beating through _him,_ as well.

“Yeah,” Grian echoed, thoughts swimming as he got dragged under by the warm currents of sleep, gently rocking away from the shore as he mumbled, “You will. I trust you.”

Grian swore he heard Doc’s voice answering him, like how the breeze caressing over the sea sounded for someone beneath the surface, repeating a phrase that settled over him like a blanket, just like it had when he’d heard it before, safe and warm as he fell asleep.

“I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: The Navigator - Vian Izak


End file.
